Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie/Transcript
This is a transcript for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Transcript (The Big Idea and FHE pictures logos begins.) (It says Big Idea Productions Presents, In Association with FHE Pictures, The movie title says "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie.) (The song begans with Billy Joe McGuffrey.) Laura: I'm going to meet Twippo. Percy Pea: Let's do another Twippo song! Annie: I love Twippo. Junior: Me too! Laura: Bob: Aah!! Laura: My ticket!! Mike: I'm stuck! Bob: The porcupines!! Mike: Tree! Cabin! Underwear! Bob: Well, nobody got hurt. (The quill aims at Bob's butt.) Bob: Aah! (As Bob gets hurt, the porcupines were happy.) Mike: Wow! What a shot! (Bob groans.) Junior: Hey, what's that? Annie: What's seafoo? Percy Pea: Maybe it's like tofu? Mike: Or even saltier? Laura: I lost my ticket. Annie: May I please use the bathroom? Annie: Thank you. Jean-Claude: What do you want? Mike: Thanks. Laura: Yeah, everyone but me. Junior: Laura: Hmm, I'm coming with you, Mr. Bob. Pa Grape: Hey, excuse me. Junior: Aaahh!! Larry: How's it going? Mr. Lunt: Hey, what's up? Junior: Who are you? Pa Grape: Who, us? Junior: Yeah. Pa Grape: Oh, we are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything. Mr. Lunt: Oh you know that's right. Larry: Nothing. Mr. Lunt: Zilch. Larry: Nada. Larry: We need more Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls! Pa Grape: Yeah, and rootbeer! Pa Grape: When do we start? Larry: Um, nothing. Mr. Lunt: You are a genius. The French Peas are slapping with their fish while Larry is concerned.) Larry: Hmm, Ninevites. Jonah: Stop right here Reginald. (The song begans with Message From the Lord.) Jonah: Do not fight, do not cheat, '' ''Wash your hands before you eat There is nothing quite as sweet A message from the Lord (The song begans with It Cannot Be.) Laura: So, what did he do? Jonah: Money is no object. (Larry's eyepatch pops out.) Larry: I'll pop the popcorn! Pa Grape: Sorry. (Bumps again) Pa Grape: My fault. (Camera zooms where Larry is using his telescope while sailing.) Larry: Thar she blows! Mr. Lunt: Where? Larry: Right there, next to the grill. Mr. Lunt: Got it! Pa Grape: 6-0! (As the ping pong ball bounces to the ground.) Pa Grape: 7-0! That's the skunk! I win! Larry & Mr. Lunt: Pa Grape: What do you say Jonah? Two out of three? Jonah: Ah, no. I'm done. Jonah: Oh, what have I done? What have I done? Jonah: What?! Who's there? Jonah: Aaaahh!! The bag! It speaks! (As Jonah throws the bag to the lanturn, the lanturn swings the bag and it goes down the barrell.) Mystery Creature: Ow! Why did you do that for? Jonah: Mr. Twisty?! Who's there? Show yourself! (The mystery creature crawls, as Jonah looks the bag, the creature pops out of the bag, full of cheese curls. Jonah accidently saws a caterpiller named Khalil, with his headphones.) Khalil: Hello. Jonah: What are you? Mr. Lunt: You got an electric eel? Larry: Nope. Go fish! One more card! Mr. Lunt: You're a one cheat buccaneer! Larry: Mr. Lunt: I don't know. Pa Grape: All right, you lazies! Larry: But... Mr. Lunt: Hehehe! Mr. Lunt: Both: Ooh! Larry: Cool. Pa Grape: What is it? Mr. Lunt: Both: Ooh! Larry: Cool. Pa Grape: What is it? Mr. Lunt: It gets us back to Joppa. Pa Grape: Oh. Mr. Lunt: Yep. That's how it works. Pa Grape: That was easy. Mr. Lunt: Well, should we pull him back in? Pa Grape: I don't see why not. Larry: Excuse me, gentlemen! Perhaps I can be of some assistance. (The song begans with Second Chances.) Jonah: Oh, Reginald. Good to see you. Yes, well... Pa Grape: Jonah? Jonah: What? (The pirates are here with the cheese curl hats.) Khalil: It is our friends from the ship! Jonah: What on earth? What are you doing here? Larry: What are you doing here? Mr. Lunt: Yeah, you're were, you're were... Pa Grape: Fish food! Jonah: Cheese curls? Mr. Lunt: Yep! 1458 bags of Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls. Larry: Pa Grape: Mr. Lunt: That's ridiculous! Larry: No, wait! I thought there were free samples! Mr. Lunt: I can't move either! Mr. Lunt: We are going to die! Khalil: I am a caterpiller! Well, that is only half true. Larry: What's so funny? City Official: Observe! Jonah: Why on Earth do you take snack food so seriously?!? Pa Grape: It's Mr. Twisty! Jonah: Well, that explains it. Larry: He looks happier on the bag. King Twistomer: Proceed. Jonah: Wait! Won't you at least give the guilty parties the chance to speak in their own defence?! King Twistomer: Smell him. Jonah: A Message From the Lord. King Twistomer: And let the asparagus and his friends go free. Pa Grape (Narrating): Laura: Wow! That's great! Junior: Khalil: What are we doing? Pa Grape: The end. Laura: Yeah, everyone but me. Mike: Perfect! (Next camera switches to Twippo.) (The song begans with Jonah Was a Prophet.) Khalil: I beg your pardon. I hate to break up the party, who needed to tow? Twippo: Ah... have we met? (Khalil smiles, the ending.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts